Black Winged Angel
by pimpofthetitans
Summary: Beast Boy tells Raven how he sees her. rated t for now. : read and review. i dont own t.t..
1. Chapter 1

The Black Winged Angel 

Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans now on with the story…

BB

There she was again, sitting cross-legged, meditating. Saying her mantra over and over again as she sat there void of anything around her. He stays at the door knowing if he went up there, he was asking for pain, for hurt. He would watch the woman he loved with his whole heart making sure she never knew. She was his angel so pure so simple in his eyes. She was perfect, not flawed in the least. She may have been born a demon spawn of Trigon, but in his eyes, she was an angel that was given black wings. He saw her stir and decided to leave. He did not want to be thrown though the tower.

He walked into the common room to see if his friends wanted to play some game station. He sat down next to cyborg and said "hi" cyborg said "sup" that was how it was with them. They never seemed to need to talk too much everything that needed to be said was said with toughs' words. They started to play for a few hours but Beastboy got bored of losing. He always lost not because he was not good but because he new he could win.

Always with the same, though if I know I can beat them that is all I need.

Raven

I felt him on the back of my neck watching me meditate. I know how he feels but I cannot express how I feel with out horrible consequences. I wish I could share what he feels me to be held by him but I cant I am dark I am evil. He will never know that he makes me feel. He makes me have to meditate for so long. It is his fault that I have to act as if I hate him. However, I do not, I feel something but not hate. Not anger but what, what is this feeling that makes me want to smile? How does he affect me this way? Raven pondered until she got to the common room. She saw him playing with cyborg on the game station. She went to turn around and leave when he said, "Hi there Raven, do you want to play with me and cyborg?" Raven says, "no Beastboy I don't want to play. So don't even ask me again or ill throw you out the window." " But Raven you got to play with us. It won't be as much fun with out you." Beastboy moaned, "Beastboy I am warning you right now. IF YOU ASK ME ONE MORE TIME YOU ARE GOING OUT THE WINDOW!" Raven screamed. Raven then turned she then walked away heading towards her room.

BB

"Cyborg what am I doing wrong? Don't I treat her with respect and I try to be nice. I do not know what I am doing wrong?" Beast boy sadly asked. "Don't worry b. she likes you its just her shield you just got to give her time." Cyborg said. "I'm going to my room and think about this." Beastboy said as he got up and headed to his room. "great I can go work on my baby again." Said, cyborg slinking off to the garage.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry, for long update, work and all. Deleted this chapter 4 times it just wasn't right still isn't but I'm tired now.

Disclaimer: I do not own them if I did id make another story off of them.

Raven.

There he was standing on the edge of the tower, staring out at the blue water. He was thinking about his life, something he has been doing a lot lately. He was so deep into his thoughts he did not hear her or even smell her. "Hey Beastboy what are you doing up hear, this is my spot to come and gather peace." Raven asked politely. She felt his sadness it was like a typhoon ripping at her barrier trying to make her feel. He always did that, making her feel his emotions they were so strong. "Oh hi there Ra..ven. do you need me to leave I will if you need me. Too I mean, need me too leave." Beast boy expelled out of his face like his life depended on it. "Beastboy I can sense your emotions so just tell me or not." Raven said dryly with a hint of concern. "Yea I'll tell you, I need to talk to someone, and seeing as you're the only one who really cares half the time. It should be you that I tell my story to." He said with a rather sad face.

He motion for her to sit and she did. He started with his life story thus far. He told her of the monkey biting him, and she was surprised. He told her of the vaccine and she was glad. He told her of the side affects, the way people laughed, and cowered in fear of him, the way it hurt to morph and she understood. He told her about his family, his tribe, there leader, his super intelligence witch she said she could not believe. She felt compassion for him and great sadness when he told her of how his parents died. Being only eight and seeing your parents shot in front of you for not wanting to leave there home. He told her of the circus and the movies and the TV series where he met Mento and Reita. She laughed and went close to him. He told her about the doom patrol and she felt happy then mad then sad of how Mento treated him for a decision the saved there lives. He then said, "And the rest you already know."

She was astonished of his life. How this happy go lucky person could have so much pain in his life and still smile? "How can you stand it Beast boy? How can you even crack a smile or even laugh? What drives you to be happy?" Raven said, with a dazed and sad look on her face. "its all a façade Raven, I act like that so no one looks at me like im week, like I need to be taken care of. That would hurt me more than what my life put me though I just hope the woman I love, can except me for me and love me for that." She put an arm around him and said do not worry Beast boy you will find that girl somewhere out there. I know you will. Though she knew, he loved her though she still did not know how she felt about him. She did feel closer to him now that she knew him better.

Beast boy

I could smell her so close to me as I slept though she was not even in the same room, she had her arm around me to comfort me and I smell that and it sooths me. I woke to the siren blaring I jumped out of bed and ran to my door and opened it. She was there smiling at me "You coming" she said. I shook my head yes and I left with her. I was right next to her the whole time. The battle was fierce Slade upgraded his robots and we where there test subjects. Robin was the first to go down, Broken rib and a concussion. Then it was starfire and cyborg together by them being thrown into each other. It was Raven and me so I told raven to get the rest of the gang out of hear and heal them and ill hold them off. She looked at me for a split second and knew there was no argument. She did as she was told and then it was just them and me. They did not move they were waiting on something and then he came.

"You think you can take on my invincible army of new upgradeable robots? Do not make me laugh with your silly attempt to save your friends you will just be a mild nescience if that." Slade said in a cocky tone. I concentrated all my morphing abilities into a new wild animal. And when I was done I saw fear in Slade's eyes. When I was done, I was standing 8 feet 7inches tall, my arms each where about 8 inches less than a yard. With claws as fingers that looks like they could cut titanium to shreds. Legs that looked like they where implanted into the ground broke the concrete with the pressure from the claws. My face looked like a werewolf with teeth that could tear anything to shreds around my body where spikes 2 and a half feet long that covered 80 percent of my body, and my skin looked like tank armor.

"You have always under estimated me Slade. Now its time for me to show you what true power is!" I yelled at him. I tore into three of the robots they felt like paper under my strength. Three of the bots jumped on my back but they where skewered for there troubles. The battle raged as the bots numbers decreased Slade's face grew with shock and amassment. I cleared the field of the bots and stepped over towards Slade. I picked him up with the tips of my claws and brought him inches to my face. "Do you fear me?" I asked drool dripping from my fangs. Slade was motionless all he did for an answer was pissing himself. Beastboy howled in Slade's face and Slade turned pail and passed out. Beast boy totally spent unmorphed and said, "Good because I have nothing left." He then dropped Slade and passed out.

The police came, took Slade, and took Beastboy. Slade went to a very secure wing of the prison to await trial and Beast boy to the hospital to help him rest and heal.

Sorry I know I could do so much more with it but im lazy and I wanted to get it out.

P of the T


	3. Chapter 3

I say on with the show.

Disclaimer: sorry don't own them wait let me check now .. Nope still don't.

Raven

Have to heal them fast so we can get back to beastboy and help him. Raven was healing Robin as fast as she could she new she would be drained after they where healed.

A turn out Robin was just hit unconscious by that robot no mayor damage. "Weak little traffic light can't take a hit for the life of him."

Raven growled once she found out that he had no major wounds. "Uuhh, what hit me? Where's Slade did we win?" Robin said quite out of it still. "Robin listen to me go to the computer, check on Beastboy. He is still out there fighting Slade." Raven said in a panic. "What! Beastboy needs help. I'll go see how bad it is. Finish healing them, so we can go back once you are done. Raven did not say anything she just when back to healing. Raven saw how bad Cyborg and Starfire were but that did not stop her.

She just finished up with cyborg and starfire, they where resting until Raven was finished. "Done lets go get Robin. So we can save Beastboy." Raven shouted. Just then, Robin, our favorite traffic light came rushing into the room.

"Ooohhh my god! You guys Beastboy took out all of Slade's army and better yet Slade!" Robin said with amassment. Cyborg said "Way to go grass stain." "Yes im very happy Beastboy survived the evil Slade." Starfire said in her usually naïve way. Raven did not say anything just smiled.

However, in her head, in nevermore that was a different story. All of her emotions were shouting how much they liked knowing beastboy was ok. Then it dawned on Raven's knowledge emotion "If he defeated Slade how bad in shape is Beastboy in?" her brown clad emotion chimed. That made all her emotions stop talking and listen. Back in the real world, Raven asked a question,

"How bad is Beastboy?" Robin looked at her he knew she felt something for the grass stain but what, he did not know. He just said, "Well let me pull the fight up on the monitor, I taped it. Beastboy was so awesome looking, so massive. He literally made Slade piss himself. Hear it is look this is where Raven teleported us back to the tower."

After they finished watching, the footage the phone rang. Robin hit the button on the keyboard and the Mayors face showed up. "Robin, I am glad to see your ok. I hope you saw the footage of after you where teleported away from the fight by Raven? Beastboy is a hero and one hell of a fighter. Did you guys plan that?"

Robin was the only one still not in shock so he spoke, "No Mayor we didn't plan that everyone but Beastboy and Raven was hurt so Beastboy was going to sacrifice him self so we could heal and fight again when we recover." "Ah I see thank you I shall give him a medal when he feels better he's at hopes hospital. You guys should know where that is right?" the Mayor asked.

"Yes mayor we will be there shortly to take him back to our sickbay. The last thing we need is one of our enemy's going there to try to kill off Beastboy." Robin said somewhat shakily. He hated hospitals. When Robin turned around, he saw Raven teleport to the hospital.

Raven went to Beast boys' side she looked him over. He was totally purple and black there was no green on his body what so ever, he was like one big bruise. A tear found its way to her eye. Moreover, she knew that as she looked at his bruised body she loved him. She grabbed a seat, laid down and soon fell asleep.

When she awoke she herd him talking in his sleep "I need to pertect Raven she's the only one I love. She's my angel in black wings I must pertect her." Beast boy moaned in his sleep


	4. Chapter 4

Wow im really sorry guys/gals I been gone so long I been working 7 days a week doing 135 hours a week. Soo killer on my life but good money. Now ill have to shorten this story a lot again sorry.

Disclaimer: Oh, look I do not own the Teen Titans wow that is a surprise.

Raven:

She was sitting there in the towers med. bay, she was watching over him. He looked different he was yellow now not green but bright yellow. It has been eight days since the fight; he was still not out of his, unconscious state. She had the look of someone that had not slept for a week though she had gotten a little sleep at night not that anyone blamed her they all looked tired.

She was the only one that knew that he was in so much pain when he did that change. He looked so peaceful sleeping there. "Please Beastboy wake up so I know your ok. Beastboy if you wake up ill laugh at one of your corny jokes." Raven said with a face so sad.

Robin:

I walked in on her talking to Beastboy I felt like I was intruding on a personal thing. "Humm Raven I bought you tea and some chocolate chip muffins." Robin said lightly making sure that she didn't get upset. "Leave it and ill eat it later Robin." She turned to look at him she tried to look tough but failed. "Look Raven you need one good night sleep. He hasn't woken yet so I doubt he will be waking anytime soon." Robin said looking at her tired status. "I am not going to leave him again Robin."

"look Raven there's nothing you can do there's noting physical wrong with him, nothing mentally, so we cant just be up all the time waiting till he gets up to ask him what's wrong. The best thing for him right now is for you to get a night of sleep." Robin said all this almost too quietly for her to hear knowing that she would blow up at him if he yelled. "Give me one more hour and ill get some sleep since I know you won't stop pestering me till I do." She said tiredly like she was giving up. "Thank you." Robin said as he left to get some good sleep.

Raven:

She looked once more to the sleeping boy on the bed and asked, "If you want me to stay give me a sign." A sound so faint she barely herd it but she still herd it came from the bed that he was laying in. "Raven?" "I'm here Beastboy are you ok?" "Listen to me I can't control my body for long it needs to recuperate its chakra. It is like a vampire it will feed on anyone's chakra until they die. You have to Quarantine me and hurry." Beastboy said, rushed and in a lot of pain.

"How will I know if you're safe? How will I be able to help you?" Raven said almost crying. "Raven I love you I will never leave you so trust me now go hurry its waking up." Beast boy said hurried but in a yell, well still a wispier but he meant to yell. She ran from the room but as she was running she said, "I love you too." She got to the door and hit Quarantine and the door shut; and locked sealing beastboy in there alone.

She heard everyone running to her as fast as they could. "Hey Raven what gives you locking BB in there like that. He needs attention if you want him to get better!" Cyborg yelled the others just nodded. "He told me to he said his body is hungry for chakra something about it being like a vampire and draining the life he said to Quarantine him so I did." Raven cried out tears apparent for all to see. "Ok Raven don't worry we will figure this out.

We will have to do some research but we will figure it out." Robin said to try to comfort her. Robin looked at Cyborg and said "Cy I need you to go search Beastboy's room for a journal or book that might be of help. Stars, Raven go to Raven's room and do some Research. I will get online and see what I can come up with. Titans go!!

Cyborg:

So many things were going thru Cyborg's processors. What was he looking for, what did it look like, would it help his best friend, will he know what to do when he found it. Mostly what's going on with Raven why is she acting like she cares a lot about Beastboy.

"What are these books bound together under his bed?" Cyborg said to himself. **Journal of Mark Logan, Journal of Marie Hougestine/Logan, Journal of Garfield Mark Logan, experiment log of Garfield Mark Logan.** Cyborg started to read the first book it was dated forty-eight years agohe flipped though the book it ended fourteen years ago on the last page saying **, "Sakura virus cure not complete Garfield my son is mutated he can now change into animals. Today he was changing so fast he changed into a falcon and a baby gorilla when he stopped changing he was bright yellow and a jaguar jumped out at him. I ran to him but the jaguar fell limp, and Garfield was green again. It seems when Garfield changes colors he is like a vampire feeding off the bodies energies. I tested this theory of mine in a confined part of the house I wanted to see if he would turn back to normal with out something to feed on and it was a success but it took several hours and he was just a light shade of green. Must get new journal. **

Cyborg found what he needed to find and beeped everyone to the common room.

Raven:

"Wow Cyborg that is a lot of great information but that doesn't tell us how to fix it!" Raven yelled at him "wooh girl it said that it will just take time so we got to wait." Cyborg said defending himself. "Ok so in the mean time Raven try to dig up info on what beastboy did to Slade that made him turn into a scared little girl." Robin chirped in

"He's still not out of the whole fetal position. Rocking back and forth going "no more no more." Cy pinched in. "No and I am worried that what ever beastboy turned into broke into Slade's subconscious and rendered him that way forever." I didn't say anything I just took off to my room to look for what beastboy turned into. Having a picture from the main computer to go on I tore though tombs, scrolls, and books till I found it. The book was titled "**Demon minions of hell**" one of the books I had but never read due to my heritance and all.

**Luven: beasts of torture, tortures the souls of the dammed by devouring them slowly then hacking them up again. The hole process will take many many days in earth time by ripping the flesh from the soul and then the muscles then the innards once he hacks the soul up it takes many days for the tortured soul to be come hole again it's a painful process of bodily reattachments. But once he's hole the process happens over again till he is either called for services of the higher demons or god deems him ready to be excepted into heaven.**

Raven went to the common room to show the rest what she found. "Ok so this is what Slades reliving in his head. The new problem is how do we get him to stop reliving it?" Robin said to get them to start giving him ideas.

"I have to wipe his mind of that time so he wont remember it but then he will be like old Slade do we really want that?" Raven said thinking to herself that even Robin would not be stupid enough to give Slade his mind back. "Ok Raven if you have to do it like that could you make it so he's no longer wanting to destroy everything either?" Robin asked "Ha Robin that was funny. If I could do that, don't you think I would do that to all the villains?" Raven said, angry that Robin would even be that stupid. "Yes your right, raven well any other suggestions?" Robin said, quite agitated that he had to help a villain

"Well I have one" they all turned to see Beastboy standing in the doorway to the hall he had on his Titans' uniform. He still was yellow just greenish yellow. "We put him in the psychiatric ward so they can help him and monitor him."

"Oh Glorious friend Beastboy you are well and are not the vampire of soul sucking anymore." Starfire said as she flew towards Beastboy. "Actually star I am so you can't touch me!" Beastboy yelled before she had a chance to squeeze him.

"Cant touch this na na nana can't touch this. Good to see you at least looking well how do you feel?" Cyborg asked snickering at his own joke. "I feel like eating food got to get my bodies energy up but hey that shouldn't stop you guys from taking Slade to the psychiatric ward." Beastboy said. "Yes what is this psychiatric ward friend Beastboy talks about." Star asked. "Why doesn't Cyborg drive you and Robin to it so Robin can tell you all about it." Beastboy said in an I know everything look.

Beastboy

After the three left Beastboy turned to raven and asked, "Did you mean what you said back there Raven?" "Yes I did you mean the world to me Beastboy. You make me feel no matter what the consequence. With out you I would have died long ago from being alone. You are my angel with green wings Beastboy." With this said she fell to her knees and cried into her hands. He got down on his knees as well and scooted close to her not to touch her but still close. "Oh Raven I love you with all my heart and all my soul I would die for you just to put a smile on your face. You are the only woman I have ever loved I want to spend the rest of my life with you." tears where now in his eyes "You're my angel with black wings Raven always there for me always caring. Raven Roth will you me my wife." She looked at me studying me before she answered. "Yes my Beastboy I will but before we do we first have to date, you got to buy the rings and you got to tell everyone." Raven smirked knowing that he would be the one to tell the team.

_**THE END**_

_**BY**_

_**P. OF THE T.**_


End file.
